Steve
Were you looking for Steve Hacker? Steve '''is a fictional character living inside of '''Blender '''that appears in the videos of '''Black Plasma Studios. Story ''Animation Life'' In Blender, Steve wakes up (presumably Herobrine's doing) to find himself on the default Blender layout. Arbiter finds him and gives him a wolf and a world. But a second camera appears and zombies start spawning. Sam Small opens up the objects list and after debating over "swords" "guns" and "big guns" he decides that a teacup would be best for the situation. Arbiter then gives him a shotgun and a diamond sword, and they fight off the zombies. However, Herobrine lets Null into Blender, who stops the animators from helping and attacks Steve, breaking his shotgun. Soon, Null is defeated, but Steve's puppy lies dying on the ground and dies in his arms. Later, Steve buries him and goes to search for Herobrine. More animators help, and soon he has directions and fight training. Eventually, he finds where Herobrine rests, and accidentally wakes him up. Herobrine, like Null, stops the animators from helping and soon defeats Steve. However Steve uses millions of fish particles (inspired by Derp) to crash Blender. Steve wakes up in Arbiter's computer to find that Blender recognizes him as a virus. He reinstalls Blender, and the last autosave activates, resurrecting his wolf. He might have lost his memories. Animation Life 2 Sacrifice In animation life 2 part 3, when Steve got knock down by Herobrine from the throne room, he landed on a very small rock islands in Hypixel main lobby, because he's very tire and exhausted, he lay down, and he learned a horrible truth from the water mirror, that he's actually the same person with Herobrine, and then it shows that there's only one person in this server, Steve realizes that he must sacrifice himself, and Herobrine will die too, as he dropped Hypixel's(The lobby administrator) diamond enchanted sword, Herobrine waved his lighting sword towards, with a lighting goes off, Steve and Herobrine both disappeared from this world, at same time, all Hypixel player and BPS crew, Alex returned to the server, and Alex picked up Steve(Hypixel)'s sword, with sun coming out of the hill, everything is peaceful in Hypixel server again, but with a very large cost. Soon BPS and Hypixel and a lots of other server who got shut down by Herobrine seen Steve as a Hero, as Alex picked up his sword and began a new adventure. Personality Steve is brave and courageous. He does not seem to have any bad qualities, except for getting unnerved by things he doesn't know about, like his puppy or Slamacow. And he would do anything even sacrifice himself to protect his friends and seen his friends as family. Trivia *Steve had a shotgun but Null broke it. It is unknown why he was not later given another one. *He also had a teacup thanks to Sam Small. *It is unknown where Steve came from as he was not created by any animator. *After Alex pokes him with a cactus he doesn't like cacti *In Animation Life 2 Part 3 he uses Hypixel's sword Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Males Category:Minecraft Category:Blender